Baby Of The Crystal Gems
by kyoryugerforever
Summary: Amethyst gets woken up in the night to comfort the Quartz child. I'm not that good of a story teller. I can only come up with the plot.
1. A rude awakening

"WAAAAAHH WAH, WAH ,WAAAAAHH" The Quartz baby cried. It's cries echoing throughout the Crystal Gems Base.

Amethyst walks out of her room in the temple to comfort the crying part gem. She's greeted by a small the newest member of the Crystal Gems. The baby smiles at her indicating that the child was going to get its milk (Since she's the only one eats/drinks so she is the only to breastfeed the child).

'You hungry Pebble?' She asks the child.

'She's always hungry, she gets it from her mother' Says Pearl who was watching the child in the darkness.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WATCHING MY CHILD' Yells Amethyst at the White gem.

'JUST BECAUSE YOU BREAST FEED DOESN'T MEAN ITS YOURS' Shouts Pearl towards the overbaked Quartz.

'IT IS WHEN I GAVE BIRTH TO HER' Screeches the purple crystal. 'YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO HAVE STEVENS CHILD!'

'Well your weren't his first' snaps at her.

'Whatever' she says as she grabs her child, Smokey Quartz Universe, and undoes her shirt so the child could get its nutrients.

The two gems just sit down on the couch in silence as the small ¼ human ¾ gem feeds on her mother.

"I'm sorry Amethyst" says the guilt ridden gem. "It's just I thought because I fused with Rose first that would mean I would be the first to have Steven's child".

"It's okay I understand" says Amethyst. "I mean you do have to share Steven and you have to be shared yourself by Steven and S". "By the way how's is S?" She pondered.

"She's fine" she responds. "She understands that I love Steven as well and if I can have his child then the she can help raise her". "Oh I hope I can have my Rainbow Quartz.

"You will, you just have to keep trying" Amethyst comfortingly says. "As soon as you fuse with him, it means you can have his child".

"I just I'm the only one who wants Steven's child that hasn't" Pearl says with tears in her eyes. "I mean I know Garnet, Peridot and Lapis do but, Garnet is worried what would happen if she accidentally defused while she is pregnant and what would happen to the baby and peridot and lapis feel there not ready becuase they say they don't know enough about earth yet and children and I understand that but..."

"Hey, Hey, Hey P" Amethyst says trying to comfort her comrade as she stretches one of her arm out so much that her arm is still holding Smoky but her hand is on pearl shoulder. "Give it time okay" She says trying to cheer her up. "Your going to be a great mom I know it" "I mean look at Steven" she continues "You helped raise Steven and he's a real playa'

Pearl just stares at amethyst with a questioning look as if to say 'you saying that my child will try to convince as many men as she can to have sex with her.

"I mean he is so nice that lots of women have fallen in love with him' she says trying to make it clear what she was trying to say. "and hey it's not like Steven won't want you to have a child with him. "He probably wants a child with you as much as you do maybe even more so"

"Your right Amethyst" Pearl replies. "I'll leave you two alone". She says as she heads to her room. "Oh and Amethyst"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Thank you" Pearl says.

"No problem" Amethyst calmly says. "And who knows"? "Maybe when Steven comes back from Connie's you might go on a solo mission with him and you could fuse with him and will see if it will be the same Rainbow Quartz as the one you made with Rose". She ponders.

"Yeah who knows" she exits to her room in the temple.


	2. Alone with baby for the first time

At the maheswaran's house the following morning.

"Now Connie are you sure you want to take care of Rosie by yourself? I can take some more days of off work if you want me too" said Priyanka Maheswaran.

"Mom's its fine I should be able to take care of my own baby" Connie Universe said assuringly. "Besides Steven is with me so I'll be fine"

"Yes that what worries me" Connie's mother replied "I have complete faith in you dear it's just sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Connie says to her mother, with a hint of anger in her voice, curious on what she has to say about her 20 year old husband.

"He can sometimes get into dangerous situations out of pure intentions" The Overprotective Mother replies. "I mean don't get me wrong he loves Rosie with all his heart and even more than that but he can get a bit overexcited when it comes to Rosie"

"Care to give me an example?" Connie's questions.

"Remember when you told him you were pregnant he grabbed you and jump so high that the both of you almost hit a zero gravity plane" She says remembering the traumatising event.

"Ok but…." She starts to say

"And when he first held Rosie he got so happy he created a bubble that squashed the hospital staff against the the walls". Priyanka interrupts.

"Yeah but…." Her daughter tries to justify

"And when he saw people that slightly toss there kids into the air HE THREW HER INTO THE CLOUDS" she retorts. "Thank goodness she has Stevens powers or she would have plummeted to the ground"

"I know, I know but just trust him ok, I'm sure he won't let me down" She assures. "Now hurry up before you're late.

"Alright I'll go but call me if you have any troubles. I've told the hospital that I'll be on standby all day in case you call" She informs.

"Ok mom I love you" She says hurrying her out the door.

"Love you too Connie, Bye Rosie, Bye Steven" She says before Connie slams the door.

"Finally we can have a day with OUR baby on our own" she says still facing the door.

"Now Steven…" she starts but stops as soon as she sees what her husband is doing with their baby. He was about to give her a soda bottle. "STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT" she yells at him then grabs the soda before he gives it to the first child.

"What's the problem?" He questions.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO GIVE AN ENERGY DRINK TO OUR 3 WEEK OLD BABY" She retorts

"And?"

"YOU DON'T GIVE SUGARY DRINKS OR SUGARY ANYTHING TO A BABY"

"Why not?" He asks so innocent, like a child not sure why what they did or said was wrong or bad. "My dad used to give them to me all the time as a baby"

"BECAUSE" she yells then what takes in what he said afterwards "what really?"

"Yeah it was the cheapest drink and that's all he could afford"

" First because it could harm the baby and second why would that be the only think he could afford?"

"Well dad obviously couldn't work because he was looking after me, so he had to live off of the money he had already made" Steven explains. "I mean Yellowtail, Vidalia and Barb helped too but they also had their own kids to look after". "And.." he continued. " some of the shop owners were scared of me so they wouldn't sell dad anything and banned him from the store".

"Why would they be scared" Connie asked removing her top so that Rosie could drink what she's supposed to drink.

"Well it all started 20 years ago" Steven then explain the story of when his gem first glowed (Three Gems and a Baby. Which I didn't like the Second half of but liked the first. I thought that story would've been about Greg needed to go out and asking them gem to look after Steven because it was too cold outside and didn't want him being caught in the snow. And then when I saw Ruby and Sapphire I though 'Oh man there going do it. Steven going to be too much for Garnet too handle and she's gonna have to defuse. But NO. IT WAS JUST ANOTHER CHEAP CAMEO LIKE IN MINDFUL EDUCATION. AND WHILE IM AT IT I HATE THE FACT THAT SAPPHIRE AND RUBY DON'T HAVE STARS. AND IM SORRY BUT I HATED MR GREG. WHY? BECAUSE IT SHOWED IN EARLIER EPISODES PEARL AND GREG GETTING ALONG. IF IT DIDN'T SHOW THAT IN EARLIER EPISODES IS WOULD HAVE LIKED IT. But I did like it in Three Gems and A Baby. And also I didn't like the how the Gems got caught in hit the diamond. It was just so out of character and out of nowhere. And I didn't like the fact that the kept flirting. I mean if they were just defused I would've understood it but we've seen Garnet and we've seen Sapphire. They both always keep there calm (unless it has something to do with fusion). And I didn't like the fact that universe wasn't there real last name. And don't mind it being Andy's name but cousins don't always have the same last name. But never the less gem harvest was a great episode and that's how you should do an episode. I wish all episodes were 22 minutes long. I liked the bismuth episode BUT, and I know I will get a lot of hate for this but I have to say it. I don't think Rose shattered Pink Diamond. Why? BECAUSE of the Bismuth episode. Why would they do a 22 minute special about how much rose was against shattering Gems and then say she did it. And Bismuth says that rose's sword could cut clean through the physical form but never the gem. AND Eyeball who "saw" Pink diamond be shattered only remembers Rose's sword. And I tell you what else I didn't like: jasper. Now don't get me wrong Jasper is a great villain. But that what she's supposed to be a villain. Don't try to give her a quote unquote 'human side' when we are supposed to hope that Steven and the Gems beat her. But I get it and I understand why it was the way it was. Some peoples past effect there future. I also don't like the fact that the first Garnet has the skin of current Garnet but the last Garnet has different skin. Also why does she have Pink hair. I mean I understand the blue that the colour of Sapphire's hair but why not the colour of Ruby's hair. Speaking of misleading episode titles, I thought know your fusion was gonna be showing Steven all the different fusions pearl, amethyst, Ruby and sapphire could become and that would have including Garnet, opal, alexandrite, sugilite and sardonyx and them just talking and interacting with Steven as well as Smoky and possibly stevonnie interacting with the other Gems and fusions. Know don't get me wrong I loved the first half of the episode was great. My new favourite fusion (Smoky Quartz) meeting my old favourite fusion, my now 2nd favourite fusion, Sardonyx. Know I thought it would've been the second half of my idea. But no it was just them but that was fine because it confirmed the theory that every gem fusion has her own room. And if they had just stuck to Sardonyx interviewing Smoky I think it would've been great. Anyway back to the story. I've rambled long enough.

"Now as you know my powers are linked to my emotions and when I was a baby, like most of babies, I didn't have great control of my emotions and I destroyed a lot of stores.

"Steven.." she's says comfortingly ,now sitting next to Steven, she would hug him but she was too busy supporting Rosie. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"Because it was a long time ago and it doesn't matter any more" He says with a grin like he wasn't just talking about a troubled childhood rather he was just talking about him going to his favourite amusement park. "I've forgiven them"

"You've forgiven them" she says under her voice.

"What was that Connie?" Steven asks.

"YOU'VE FORGIVEN THEM" She yells. She puts her top on and hands Steven Rosie while shouting "HOLD ROSIE ILL BE RIGHT BACK" she says exited the room going to her locked closet full of stuff she deems to dangerous to be near Rosie.

Steven and Rosie turn to each other with questioning look on there faces. Then Connie comes out carrying Rose's sword and a mace. "WHAT STORES WERE THEY" She yells.

Steven out of fear starts to write out all the store names.

Connie grabs the list and heads out the house leaving Steven with Rosie. An hour later she comes back with about 7 men and women under her arms.

"NOW APOLOGISE TO HIM AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T SO THE SAME TO HIS CHILDREN" She demands.

"We're sorry for what we did" they say terrified. "We'll give you a lifetime discount as an apology"

"Just us?" She Connie intimidatingly while holding her sword against there necks.

"No not just you all members of the universe family"

"Good, now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I GUT YOU ALL LIKE THE STINKING FISH YOU ARE!

With that said all the managers ran out of the house in fear for their lives.

"Now that that's been dealt with…" connie says whilst turning around to look at Steven and that notices something. "WHERES ROSIE?! She yelled.

"I put her to bed for a nap about 58 minutes ago" Steven says then suddenly hears the wailing of his child. "And now you have just woken her up"

"I'm sorry I know it must've been so difficult to get her to sleep in that short amount of time" She's says apologetically.

"No, not really, I just sang the song my dad always sung to me when I was a baby"

"Oh really and what was that?" She questions.

"The song he wrote for my mom" He answers.

"That's good to know for future use, anyway let's go check on Rosie"

"Ok Jam Buddy"

As they walked up there stairs they see her floating in the hallway giggling.

"Oh no, not again" Connie says.

After calming her down and feeding her again (being Steven's child she gets hungry a lot) connie starts to change Rosie. While changing her, Connie gets a call from Sadie.

"Hello who is this? Oh Sadie, Hi how are you? That's good, how's Lars? Really he's the manager of Big Donut. How's Jacob? An angel? Well he always is. I'm good so is Steven and Rosie. Of course they're both handfuls but I love them so much. Its just that I don't know I will be able to pursue my career in politics especially becoming president. I don't think getting pregnant at 17 is a good image for a president. Oh god no, I don't regret it at all. It's just I guess that a childhood dream doesn't follow a job as an adult. I don't think graduating from Harvard at the top of my class at 16 is enough to turn that around. It would be good source of income but I don't have to worry about that with Steven get money from the government thanks to his contribution to global safety. We can't buy whatever we want but we can buy a lot of things"

Rosie, deciding that she has gone without attention long enough, starts to cry to get her mothers attention.

"Ok Sadie I gotta go I think Rosie needs feeding: again!" " Yeah, see you soon bye" she says before hanging up.

Several hours later Priyanka came home expecting the house to be a mess but opens the door to find the house in one piece. She works into the living room to find Steven asleep with Rosie in his arms and Connie on his lap. She smiles and kisses Connie on the head and sneakily replace Rosie with a pillow as to not wake up Steven. This sudden movement caused Rosie to wake up slightly but Priyanka just shushes her and she sees it her grandma and goes back to sleep. Priyanka then walks to Connie/Rosie's room and places Rosie in her crib.

"Good night my little Rosie" Priyanka whispers. She then kisses Rosie's forehead and leaves the room to check on Steven and her daughter. She sees that somehow connie now has her head on Steven shoulder but still asleep with both of them smiling. With a smile on her own face Priyanka grabs a blanket and places it over them then wishes them a goodnight. Then her husband walks in and is about to say hello to her but she shushes him before he says anything; pointing to Steven and Connie asleep. Understanding he kisses his wife hello and the two head of to bed.

Well there it is chapter 2 I hope you like it and sorry for the rant in the middle. I am currently working with sinfulnature1123 to really make this a M rated story. There will probably (hopefully) be a lemon in the next chapter so beware. I wanted to get this out today because tomorrow is my birthday. If you are curious as why Sadie and Lars child is called Jacob is because that is the name of my late younger brother.

So peace out and see y'all later.


	3. Apologies

I know it's been 4 months since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that. I have a new level of respect for writers who publish things in about 10 days. I want to be clear I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. As I have stated I am not a good writer or even an ok one at that. The first chapter was beginniners luck and the second one was a fluke. I want to continue I just don't know what to do. If anyone has any suggestions or want to help just feel free to PM me or if you have any questions just do so. I know this is kind of a cop out but I feel that I have let you all down and just wanted you to know that I'm sorry.


End file.
